Tears and laugher
by Scary Bitch
Summary: He started reading the letter with irony, but soon enough his smirk dropped, "Hello darling, 10 years ago I couldn't tell you the truth, I lied to you that I had found someone else. Stupid, isn't it? I heard you shout and bang on the door that night. I'm sorry that I never let you put the ring on my finger, but just so you know, I always have loved you." IzayaxOC.


I apologize for discontinuing the other story, I could rewrite it as a „happy" ending for this one, I'm still deciding, but I have to warn you, this could be a tear jerker to some people, because when I first thought of the plot for this story, I actually sort of cried imagining how would the people feel about her. Weird isn't it, but I hope you all will enjoy it. Thank you.

Chapter one:** Hello.**

_It was another day for me. Another day for the rest of the people who came by. I guess you could call me a loner, but people who wouldn't know me would believe that I'm the party type of person. I'm 20 years old, a spoiled bitch who has her mood swings, but believe me, almost every female out there has them. I'm average looking, blonde hair, grey eyes, my nationality is Russian. It's awkward isn't it? Knowing something that everyone knows, but you want to know more? That's how my friendship, if I may call it that, started with Izaya. Well my name is Erinya Noir and here's my story._

People passed by Russia Sushi, rejecting and accept Simon's offer to come in and eat some sushi, but those who pass by the restaurant everyday have noticed a woman always sit there and draw, sometimes they see her with an older man and with a girl, sometimes only her and the older man, but when they're all alone they've come to notice that they're fighting about something. No one really understands what are they saying, since they don't speak Japanese, but one day, one day was really unusual, as a matter of fact, no one in Ikebukuro expected the famous Informant to take an interess in the young woman.

She sat there, looking rather bored, as she was sketching something on a piece of small paper with a black gel pen. She seemed to be drawing flowers, as she noticed a guy slip in the seat infront of her. She looked up at the male, looking at his face, straight in the eye. She noticed that his eyes were red, he was wearing a black shirt and a black fur trimmed coat, black hair. She shrugged mentally, as her eyes returned back to her drawing and she continued sketching the flowers.

She spoke up softly, her face showing no expresson, ''How may I help you?"

''You could come with me quietly without any noises or I could take you away by force.'' She could feel the male smirk at her, as she'd look up at him again, staring at him for a bit, she sat back making an eye contact with the male, her grey eyes looking dark and worn out.

''So, why should exactly I go with you?" She asked, crossing her arms, whilst looking at him.

''Because I promised your daughter that I'd save you from her father," he said, as he paused, watching her expression, starting to get bored, since she hadn't even made a face at him mentioning her daughter, but then he continued, '' He has requested me to assasinate you or find someone who is willing too." He noticed something change in her expression and then he realised that she was giggling histerically.

''Assasinate me? Is he kidding, oh God. I much rather just talk to my daughter, if she really is where you want to take me." She wiped away the few tears that had slipped, whilst she was giggling histerically. She put the pen and the piece of paper in her bag, as she got up.

''Do take me to my daughter, I haven't met her for a while, because of her father."

Izaya was sitting there rather irked and speechless, no one has ever before acted this way whilst being near him, wether he lied or said the truth. He simply brushed away the thoughts, as he got up and started walking away, as he slightly nodded at her.

She started following him, trying to keep up with his pace, but she managed and before she noticed, they had arrived in a small valley that had doors that led into a storeroom. She walked in, as she suddenly felt something hard hit her head, but before she passed out from the hit, she saw Kim being held back by a man.


End file.
